


watch and learn, pretty boy

by FlashMountain



Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: A lot - Freeform, Billy is kinda obsessed with Steve, Bisexual Steve Harrington, Bottom Billy, But consensual, Gay Billy Hargrove, Harringrove, Just kinda implied - Freeform, M/M, Masturbation, No plot whatsoever, Plot What Plot, Post S2, Voyeurism, king steve, soft as fuck in the end, they’re both into it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-20
Updated: 2020-03-20
Packaged: 2021-02-28 18:22:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,276
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23171635
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FlashMountain/pseuds/FlashMountain
Summary: Steve’s new to thegame, to the whole gay thing. The bisexual thing.Whatever. He’s all new to it, can’t say anything that’ll make Billy’s eyes big or brows wrinkled. So maybe it’s something he could mention. The idea oflooking. Watching. It’s not like he doesn’t look at Billy already, can’tstoplooking, but he wants to- he wants to see what makes ittoe curling good, for Billy. ‘Cause he’s all brand new, hasn’t had time topractice. Doesn’t know how much isreal, and how many of those grunts and groans and moans arebullshit.
Relationships: Billy Hargrove/Steve Harrington
Comments: 21
Kudos: 216





	watch and learn, pretty boy

Steve’s not some kinda creep, okay? He’s not a pervert, sneaking into the girls locker rooms or waiting outside their windows at night. But there’s something about _looking_. Watching someone when they’re vulnerable, watching something real intimate. When he brought it up with Nance, how hot it’d be to _watch_ , her brow just wrinkled like that, lips twisting into her _you’re_ _an idiot_ smile. (Steve doesn’t think about how she’s dating _Jonathan_ , now. How he _watched_. How she loves _him_ , now.) So yeah, he didn’t mention it again, with her.

 _Billy_ never looks at him like that. He doesn’t have a _you’re an idiot_ smile. He’s never been surprised at _anything_ Steve suggests. He’s five miles ahead, with his Californian charm and golden skin and the _people_ he knew, the one’s Steve can’t really think about without something curling and twisting in his gut. Steve’s new to the _game_ , to the whole _gay_ thing. The bisexual thing. _Whatever_. He’s all new to it, can’t say anything that’ll make Billy’s eyes big or brows wrinkled. So maybe it’s something he could mention. The idea of _looking_. Watching. It’s not like he doesn’t look at Billy already, can’t _stop_ looking, but he wants to- he wants to see what makes it _toe curling good_ , for Billy. ‘Cause he’s all brand new, hasn’t had time to _practice_. Doesn’t know how much is _real_ , and how many of those grunts and groans and moans are _bullshit_.

-

They’re at his place. It’s _new_ , not sticking to backseats and abandoned gravel roads. But Billy’s sprawled out on his bed like he owns it, dusting cigarette ash all over it, probably rubbing all that cologne onto his sheets. Steve’s kinda hard, just from that. And listen, he’s _nineteen_ , but he’s also got the hottest dude he’s ever _seen_ in his bed. No one can really blame him. He can’t stop looking. Can’t tear his eyes away from the smoke curling outta those lips. Can’t stop tracing the slope of his throat with his eyes. He’s on the floor, gave the bed to Billy without questioning it. ‘Cause it’s all _new_ , he’s not sure what it’d mean, with both of them on the bed. It’s different, when they’re inside, shielded from the world but not hidden away from themselves. He doesn’t know where the _line_ is, it’s all blurry from cigarette smoke and dewy smiles.

He wants to tell him. Wants to ask if he can _look_ , if Billy’d let him. Doesn’t really know what he’d _do_ if the answer’d be a, _the fuck is wrong with you_. Doesn’t know why he can’t let it go. Why he’s chubbing up in his jeans ‘cause of it. He’s sighing, all loud where he’s sitting on the floor. Loud enough for Billy to roll his head to the side, meet his eyes.

“Whatcha whining about there, Harrington?”, and his voice is all _low_ , smooth and _dangerous_. Like it is when they’re cramped in the backseat of his Beamer, when he’s whispering all _kinds_ of shit while jerking Steve off.

“Nuthin’”, _could you jerk off on my bed, please?_ Yeah, he’s not saying shit. ‘Cause it’s fucking _weird_ , the more he thinks about it. The more he can’t let it _go_.

“I didn’t really come here for _nothin_ ’, did I? I kinda thought we’d make good use of this bed of yours”, and he’s making a _show_ of it, rubs himself through his jeans in a too casual way when he says it. Steve’s _panting_ with it. Can’t tear his eyes away. Billy keeps touching himself, hand working through his jeans, eyes on Steve. He’s heaving himself up, like he wants to get closer to him, and yeah, he _always_ wants to be closer to Billy. But he can’t get the _thought_ outta his goddamn head.

“Don’t stop”, and it makes Billy stop, anyway. Makes him freeze on the bed, hand on his zipper. “Just. Stay there”,, and Steve’s all fucking outta breath, eyes locked on Billy’s crotch like some fucking _pervert_. But he’s _not_ being creepy, he’s not spying on Billy through his bedroom window. He just- he just can’t stop _thinking_ about it.

“ _King Steve_ don’t feel like gettin’ his hands dirty?”, and he’s saying it all mocking, but he sits back on the bed, relaxes into Steve’s pillows. Keeps touching himself all lazy, like he doesn’t even notice doing it.

“ _Shut up_ , just- let me, can I-“, and he doesn’t know what to _say_ , how to say it in a way that won’t get him pursed lips and worried brows. Billy’s kinda laughing, breathless, eyes crinkling up like that.

”You wanna _watch_? Want me to put on a show?”, and he sounds kinda _delighted_ , at that. Sounds like he’s _into_ it. Steve’s probably drooling, by now. Feels kinda _delirious_ , hard like he’s been doing more than just _watching_.

Steve kinda stumbles up from the floor, face all hot and red when Billy winks at him, all tease. Can’t really get over how Billy’s letting him _stare_ at the way those hands are unzipping too tight denim. He sinks into the chair reserved for clean-ish shirts and socks, heart beating too loud. Too fast. Billy’s not wearing underwear, never is when they meet up. Jeans shoved down to his thighs, stretched across those muscles, dick hard. He’s _playing_ with himself, teasing with fingers tracing that bulging vein, up over the head, smearing wetness all over. His tee’s all _tight_ across his abs and chest, Steve can see his nipples, wants to _lick_ them like he did when he was half way outta his _mind_ and couldn’t think straight, when he made Billy come in like, a _minute_.

Billy’s letting out these _sounds_ , grunts and sighs, as he works himself into a sweat. He’s not jerkin’ it to _come_ , he’s having fun, _putting on a damn show_. Teasing himself, free hand snaking up and under his shirt to skim over nipples and golden skin. It’s quiet, except for the sound of Billy’s hand on his dick and the breathless, wordless sounds they’re both making.

“Where’s lube, I know you have some, healthy boy like you”, Billy gets out, shakes Steve outta his trance. He manages a wave to his endtable, chokes on his own spit when Billy stretches over to reach, ass on display. While he’s at it, he looses the shirt. Throws it right at Steve, makes sure he’s looking when he shimmies out of those jeans. The way Billy _crawls_ across the bed, to sprawl out right in the middle, makes him _leak_ , in his pants. He hasn’t even touched himself. Doesn’t know if he even _wants_ to. Wants to see how far it’ll take him, this _thing_ he can never let go of. The snap of a bottle cap and a snort catches his attention. Billy’s shaking the almost empty bottle in his direction, eyebrows raised, eyes all twinkling. He’s squeezing out too much, making it drip through his fingers onto the bed. He likes it all _messy_ , and Steve learned that pretty soon on. Knows Billy loves how _filthy_ it can get. Has seen it in the way Billy can’t tear his eyes away from his own spit soaked, _slick_ dick when Steve sucks him off. He feels too hot all over, feels like he’s gonna _shake_ _apart_ right there.

“ _God_ , pretty boy, you look ready to _eat_ me”, Billy groans out the words, arm pumping faster, his feet planted on the bed so he can buck his hips into his grip. And he’s not _wrong_ , ‘cause Steve wants to run his tongue over his whole body. Wants to taste the sweat that makes his neck glisten, the pre smearing all over his stomach. Wants to run his fingers down those abs, through the coarse hair trailing down, down, _down_. “But you won’t, you wanted to- _fuck_ , watch, yeah? _Only_ watch”, and _fuck_ , Billy sounds all smug, even when half of the words turn into moans. And it’s _Steve’s_ idea, it’s _Steve_ who’s been thinking about it since he was _sixteen_ and found that stolen porno in Tommy’s bedroom. But he didn’t think about how _hard_ it’d be to keep his hands off of Billy _fucking_ Hargrove. ‘Cause _fuck_ , if he doesn’t want to _touch_. Take over where Billy’s fingers are wrapped around his weeping dick.

“Y’know-“, and Billy just keeps _talking_ , all absentmindedly, like he’s doing it more for himself than for Steve. That _spark_ in his chest just burns brighter, hotter. “I kinda thought you’d finally fuck me, now that we’ve got- _fuck_ , a bed n’ all”, and he’s venturing into unknown territory, ‘cause yeah, they haven’t done that, yet. ‘Cause it’s all _new_ , to Steve, and Billy kinda _got_ that, got that it was new and slightly terrifying and so, _so_ good.

“Wanted you to ever since I saw that dick in the showers, Stevie- _shit_ , you’re hung like a goddamn _horse_ ”, and his left hand is going _south_ , fondling his balls just for a second, before slipping _lower_. Steve can’t breathe. The sound Billy lets out, when he gets a finger into himself, makes his dick _kick_ where it’s pressing against his fly. He’s loosing his _mind_ , all ‘cause of Billy and his sounds, his _smell_. When Billy’s face _crumbles_ , thighs twitching and dick spurting pre all over, Steve can’t really control his own body. Pushes off the armchair to move toward the bed, to _Billy_ , who’s _shaking_ with lust and pleasure, mouth open in a silent gasp. He kneels on the bed, _fuck_ just watching, reaches out to whatever he can, Billys ankle, his knee. When those blue eyes snap up to his face, they’re all _big_ for a second before narrowing, lips morphing into one of those sneers.

“You wanted to _watch_ , Harrington. So watch”, and the words are a warning, like Billy’s got the _upper hand_ even though he’s all naked and panting. He’s _always_ got the upper fucking hand. There’s a leg stretching, Billy’s foot on his _crotch_ keeping him away. And _listen_ , Steve isn’t _into_ that, but he’s been _pent up_ since he opened the door to a grinning Billy Hargrove, and at this point _any_ touch feels good. Burns. He collapses on the bed, a safe distance away. Keeps his eyes on where Billy has _three_ fingers in himself, stretching, searching. Tries to swallow, mouth all too dry and salivating all at once.

Billy comes with fingers buried deep in his ass, back arched and curls plastered to his forehead. He looks like a damn _angel_ , panting and moaning, covering himself in come, chest _glistening_ from it. Steve feels like he’s about to combust. Like a light _breeze’ll_ get him off, at this point. He still hasn’t touched himself. Sits still as Billy works through his orgasm, waiting for directions, for a fucking _order_. He doesn’t really unpack how that thought sends _shivers_ down his spine. Blue eyes meet his, all soft like the dazed smile tugging at those lips. Those eyes stay on him when Billy’s fingers run through the mess on his abs, when he brings those fingers to his lips, _licks_ them clean. _Fuck_.

Steve’s hand is down his pants before he even realizes it, ignores Billy’s fucked out laugh, jerks himself off too rough with a too dry hand. Lets his eyes wander across Billy’s _lax_ body, the slope of his tipped back throat, the heaving of his chest. The way his dick’s kinda half hard, again. Release hits him like a _train_ , makes him see white. He comes in his fucking boxers, knows it’ll stain. He feels emptied, feels like he’s been running a damn _marathon_. Drops his head onto the bed. Huffs out a laugh. He can’t really _process_ it, how fucking _hot_ Billy is, how hot it was to _watch_. How fucking _into_ it Billy was. It makes his heart _soar_ , that he’s into what _Steve_ is, wants to explore and show him and be with him. Doesn’t purse his lips like that, doesn’t call him an _idiot_ , for _wondering_. He really tries to reign in that feeling of _belonging_ and _we’re the same._

“Who would’ve guessed that Steve Harrington’s such a _voyeur_?”, and Billy’s voice is light and hazy like it _always_ is, after. All loose and _softer_. Steve drinks it all in while he can. _Revels_ in it.

“Like you weren’t fucking into it”, he _knows_ he was, there’s no doubt in his damn bones that Billy wasn’t _loving_ it. The attention, all eyes on him. He’s practically _glowing_ with it, letting himself stretch and roll into Steve. Pins him to the bed, canines sharp and eyes so _blue_. It’s _gross_ , Billy’s come staining his shirt, his own drying in his pants. Still, he locks his arms around Billy’s naked torso, keeps him there. Keeps him _close_. Kisses Billy for the first time that day, tries to be grossed out at Billy _licking_ his lips, his jaw.

His eyes are all heavy, chest all light. He doesn’t really understand how they _got_ here, how he’s got Billy _fucking_ Hargrove dozing on his chest. Doesn’t when rushed handjobs in locked bathrooms became something _more_. If it _is_ more. He doesn’t really care about the shit he doesn’t _get_ , won’t look to deep into something that feels to damn _good_ to give up. Lets himself be _soft_ , presses kisses to golden curls and taps patterns on golden skin. Lets that _feeling_ , the one he doesn’t wanna name yet, ‘cause it’s all new and terrifying and so, _so_ good, sit heavy and sure in his gut. Lets himself drown in the ocean that is Billy Hargrove.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading this mess of filth I threw together!
> 
> Check out my tumblr for more chaos, or to yell at me some, @awickedplacethisis
> 
> Validation do be sexy as fuck doe


End file.
